An Unfinished Dream :NaruXHina:
by Sakuracherry22
Summary: this is a chapter story for Hinata and Naruto. in this story hinata had long hair even thought it's before shippuuden. i wrote this a couple night's ago after i read Naruto shippuuden manga chapter 437... i almost cried. TT.TT
1. one

An Unfinished Dream

Chapter one

With every breathe,

I longed for him,

…Only him…

Because I loved him…

More than anything in the world,

There was no reason for life…

If he wasn't their to share it with me.

…nata…

…hi…

…-sama…

…ta!!...

…Hinata-sama...

"Huh?" Hinata herd someone calling her name… did she fall asleep?

"Hinata-sama!"

"Kaori-chan? What? Why are you calling me?"

"Because you fell asleep!"

"What?! What time is it?" Hinata said jumping up so quickly that it made her head spin.

"It's almost noon, your training with your father starts in 15 minutes." Kaori said.

Hinata had fallen asleep under a tree. She started sprinting toward her house. She herd Kaori fallowing close behind her.

"What were you doing sleeping under a tree, anyway?"

Hinata paused for a second, then blushed.

"What is it? Tell me!" Kaori said.

"Nothing lets go." Hinata said.

The reason that she had been sleep under tree was because she was watching someone…

"Were you watching Naruto-kun again…?" Kaori said smiling.

Hinata blushed again.

"Ha! I knew it! You're so easy to read Hinata-sama!" Kaori said laughing.

_Am I really that easy to read...?_Hinata thought.

"Hinata-sama, we have to hurry if we want to be on time!" Kaori said.

"Oh, yeah, hurry!" Hinata said.

End chapter one

(editors note: kaori is a made up character that i came up with. she is suppose to be Hinata little cousin or something.)


	2. two

An Unfinished Dream

Chapter two

"Father, I'm here!" Hinata called as she walked into the training room. Kaori was right behind her.

"Huh?" Kaori said.

No one was in the training room.

"Oh, Hinata-ojosama, your father's looking for you."

Hinata turned around and saw Neji standing in the door way.

"Neji-kun!" Kaori said running over to Neji and hugging him.

"Hello, Kaori-chan." Neji said.

"Hinata?! Are you here?"

Hinata herd her Father calling her from the other room. She ran to go find him.

"Sorry, I'm late, Father." Hinata said as she walked in the room.

"You're actually early." Hiashi said.

"Oh." Hinata said.

"Are you ready for your training?" he asked.

"Yes." Hinata answered.

- -

After Hinata was finished with her training, she went to find Kaori.

Hinata saw Neji standing in the door way of the training room.

"Neji-kun? … Have you seen Kaori-chan?" Hinata asked.

"She's outside playing with Hanabi." He said.

"Thanks." Hinata said walking toward the front door.

Hinata walked outside to find Kaori and Hanabi right where Neji said they would be.

"Hey! Hinata-sama!" Kaori yelled as she kicked the ball over to her.

"Onee-chan! Kick it over here!" Hanabi called.

Hinata kicked the ball to her. Hanabi kicked it to Kaori. Kaori stopped the ball with her foot.

"Ahh… I'm so hungry! Hinata-sama let's go eat!" Kaori said.

"Let's go get some ramen!" Hanabi said.

"Yeah!" Kaori said.

"Hanabi, your father calling you!" Neji said walking outside.

"Aw… okay, I'm coming, see you later, onee-chan, bye Kaori."

"Bye!" Kaori called.

Hinata waved.

"Let's go!" Kaori called.

"Ok." Hinata said.

They started walking toward Ichiraku.

_I wonder if Naruto-kun with be their?_Hinata thought.

End Chapter two

(editors note: Kaori is a character that i came up with. she is suppose to be Hinata's little cousin or something.)


	3. three

An Unfinished Dream

Chapter three

"Ah! Kaori-chan! Will it be your usual?" Tuechi said as Hinata and Kaori walked into Ichiraku.

"Yes please!" Kaori said sitting in on the middle stool. "Can I have another one for Hinata-sama?" She added.

"Coming right up."

Hinata went to sit down but before she did she saw that Naruto was sitting in the seat next to her.

"Hey! Naruto-kun!"

"Hi! Kaori-chan." Naruto said looking away from his Ramen and over to where Kaori was. Then he noticed Hinata sitting next to him.

"Hey! Hinata, how's it going?"

"…Hello…" Hinata said adjusting herself in the seat.

Naruto went beck to eating his Ramen.

Kaori and Hinata's ramen came fast. Kaori was very load when she ate her food.

"AH! That's so good. I was so hungry." Naruto said putting his empty bowl down on the table.

"Hey. Naruto-kun were you training today?" Kaori asked.

Hinata shot a look at Kaori.

Kaori winked at her.

"Yeah, why?" Naruto said.

"I was wondering if you would like to train with us tomorrow." Kaori asked.

"Sure, sounds like fun! Can we get Ramen after?"

"Of course!" Kaori said setting down her empty bowl of ramen.

"Sounds like a plan, I have to go now. I'll see you at the training fields tomorrow!" Naruto said paying for his Ramen, then leaving.

"See, Hinata, that wasn't that hard, now I'll just say I got sick and I can't go train with you guys tomorrow."

"No!" Hinata said raising her voice a little.

"Huh?!" Kaori looked a Hinata.

Hinata looked down at her bowl of Ramen still almost full.

"No… I can't." She closed her eyes.

"I'll freak out, Naruto doesn't even like me, and he doesn't even pay any attention to me."

"How can you say that? Naruto is so nice!" Kaori said smiling.

Hinata looked at Kaori.

"I can't he'll just make fun of me."

Hinata stood up, paid and walked out of Ichiraku's.

"It's less painful to watch from afar." Hinata said quietly as she walked out.

"Hinata…"

End chapter three


	4. four

An Unfinished Dream

Chapter four

"I don't understand!" Kaori said banging her hand on the table. "She should be happy. I just don't get it…"

Kaori stood up.

"Thanks for the food, old man." She paid him and left.

"Don't try so hard!" Ayame called to Kaori as she left.

"Thanks…" Kaori said quietly to herself then to Ayame.

- - -

"Why? … Why can't I just be brave?!" Hinata said walking back toward her house.

Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"Why?" Hinata said wiping tears away.

"Hinata?" Hinata herd Naruto's voice behind her. "What happened?"

He walked around to look at her face he reached out his hand.

"It's nothing." Hinata said running past him.

"Wait!" Naruto said grabbing Hinata's arm.

Hinata didn't say anything.

"I herd you say that you don't want to go tomorrow. You think I hate you?"

Hinata winced, her eyes watering again.

"You think that I would hurt you? You think I'll hurt you tomorrow cause I'm so mush stronger than you, right?"

_Naruto you fool._

Hinata started to silently cry.

"You think I'll hurt you? Say something?"

_Fool!_

"Hinata, Say something!"

"Fool! Can't you think of anyone else!" Hinata yelled. He let go of her hand and she ran.

She ran all the way back to her house, never looking back at Naruto.

_Fool!!_

_Fool! FOOL! FOOL!!!_

She fell on the step of her house.

"Fool…"

She cried more, heavy tears falling from her eyes.

_Pain, that's all that comes from getting close to people…_

End chapter four


	5. five

An Unfinished Dream

Chapter five

"Hinata-sama, can't you at least go talk to him?" Kaori said opening up the shades of the windows.

"No… I don't want to." Hinata said turning over in her bad.

"Sulking are we?" Kaori said. "What happened after you left Ichiraku's?"

"Nothing, leave me alone."

"Fine but I'm going to meet with Naruto."

"Whatever." Hinata said.

Kaori left the room.

Hinata sighed.

"You sound sad."

"Huh? Neji-kun?" Hinata said looking up as Neji walked into the room.

"Someone's here to see you." Neji said moving out of the doorway.

Naruto was standing in the door way.

Hinata blushed and covered her head with the blanket.

Neji walked away from the door and into another room.

"Hinata, I wanted to say that I'm sorry." Naruto said.

Hinata said nothing.

Naruto walked over and placed his hand on the blanket where Hinata's head was.

"I'm sorry and I want to make it up by taking you out to eat tomorrow, at a nice restaurant." Naruto said.

"I'll come and pick you up, tomorrow."

Naruto left the room.

Hinata uncovered her head, she started to cry.

_Fool_…

She covered her eyes with her hands.

End Chapter five


	6. six

An Unfinished Dream

Chapter six

_I don't understand…_

_Why is he so dense? _

_Can't he look past his selflessness and see other people?_

Hinata got up out of her bed, leaving the covers all over the place and walked out of the room. She walked down the halls of her house and walked out the front of the door to the outside.

The sun was shinning bright and high in the sky. The bright blue color of the sky was very peaceful. There were white puffs of clouds through out the sky all over the place.

Hinata let out a sigh.

"Hinata?"

She turned around to see Kaori standing behind her. She was standing in the door way of their house.

"Hinata, I'm sor-"

"I know. I'm not mad at you anymore."

Hinata turned away from Kaori and started to walk again. she took a few steps when she herd Kaori yell something.

"Wait!"

"I'll be right back… I'm just going for a small walk."

Hinata was almost to the edge of the lawn when Kaori called again.

"can I come?"

Hinata said nothing but she stop where she was.

"No… I want to be alone."

"Ok." Kaori said. She hurd kaori walk back into the house and shut the door.

Hinata started walking again. she walked all the way to the middle of the village. There was an open bench that she walked by. She sat down at it. She looked down at her feet.

_I need to talk to Naruto._

_But, at the same time,_

_I don't want to see him. _

"Hey, Hinata how's it going?"

Hinata looked up and saw Sakura right in front of her.

"Mind if I sit for a while?"

"N-no, I don't mind."

"Thanks." Sakura took the open seat next to Hinata. Then she looked at Hinata, Hinata looked back at her own feet.

"You seem sad. Is something wrong?"

Hinata just kept looking at her feet.

"you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Sakura said also looking at her own feet.

"I-it's just…"

Sakura looked at Hinata and waited.

"Lately Naruto's been suck a-"

"Jerk?" Sakura said finishing Hinata's sentence.

"Yeah… I don't know why but he's…"

"different." Sakura sighed. "yeah, he's definitely different." Sakura said stretching her arms and looking at the sky.

_He's been more of a fool…_

"He doesn't understand things." Hinata said looking at Sakura.

"You have to let him know. Explain it to him in a way that he will understand."

"but." Hinata looked down.

"Talk to him and be straight forward with him. Explain to him in the simplest way that you can. Let your heart speck for you." Sakura said.

"really?" Hinata said looking up at sakura.

"yeah." Sakura said smiling at Hinata.

"Well, I have to got going but good luck with everything." Sakura said getting up of the bench.

"Thanks." Hinata said smiling back at Sakura.

They waved to each other and Sakura walk away.

_I should talk to him._

_Tell him strait, tell him exactly how I feel…_

_And…_

_I don't care if he loves me back, as long as he knows it, _

_It will make me feel better…_

_I hope…_

End chapter six


	7. seven

An Unfinished Dream

Chapter Seven

It was a nice warm day. There weren't many clouds in the sky.

It was a peaceful morning; it made everything feel pleasant and tranquil. Ever person seemed stress-free on days like this. But Hinata couldn't ease her thoughts. She had too many doubts on her mind.

She just couldn't settle down. She just had to clean her head of all her problems.

_I have to talk to him._

_I have to find him._

_Naruto-kun, where are you?_

Hinata was looking through out the village, in hopes that she would come across Naruto. She looked in all the places in the town that he might have been in.

She asked everyone if they knew where he was.

It was almost middle afternoon. The only other place that she considered looking would be at his house. She really didn't want to go to Naruto's house but she really needed to talk to him.

She took the longest way to Naruto's house, that she could think of but it wasn't that far away from were she was. She walked slowly.

She reached Naruto's house in no time, to her disappointment. Hinata walked up to the food f his house.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It was quite on the other side of the door. She thought that maybe there was no one home. But then she herd foot steps. The door opened an instant later.

Naruto stood in the door way. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Hinata blushed a shade of bright red.

"I-I'm sorry!" Hinata shrieked as she turned away.

"Wait!" Naruto said taking a hold of Hinata's hand. "I want to talk to you. I'll go get a shirt on."

Hinata said nothing but she attempted to pull her hand away.

"Please stay," Naruto said trying to look at her straight in the eyes.

"F-fine," Hinata turned around, still a little pink but she still keep from look at Naruto, she just down at her feet. Naruto finally let go of her hand, he turned and the left the room to go get some more clothes on. Hinata walked quietly into Naruto's house. She walked into the living room and looked around. It was very plain, but it's seemed like it was very heart warming. Hinata smiled to her self, calming her self down a bit.

She walked over to a picture that was resting on a small table in the middle of the room. Hinata took the picture in her hand to try to get a better look at it. It was a picture of Naruto and his team, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi-sensei were all smiling but Sasuke wasn't but then again when did Sasuke ever smile. Hinata looked at the picture for a few minutes; she let out a little laugh.

"What funny?" Naruto said as he walked out from around the corner.

"Huh?!" Hinata jumped when she herd Naruto's voice. The surprise of Naruto's coming around the corner made Hinata drop the picture in her hand. The picture dropped to the floor with a smash! Hinata blushed as she looked down to her the picture and small pieces of glass lying all over the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" Hinata said bending down to pick up the glass.

"No. It's okay. Just don't cut yourself-"

"Ow." Hinata cringed. She had cut herself on one of the pieces of glass. It's was a small cut but it was still bleeding.

"Oh, no. you cut your hand. Let me see it." Naruto said taking Hinata's hand without her permission. He looked at the cut then help Hinata up and they walked over to a chair. "You sit here while I clean this up. I'll also get you something to clean your hand with."

Hinata sat down in the chair, nodding to Naruto as he went over to the picture and it's now broken frame lying on the floor. She watched as he cleaned it up. Then watched and waited as he walked out of the room with all the broken pieced.

"Ow!" Naruto cried from the other room. Hinata shoot up from her chair and ran to Naruto. He was standing over a trash can; he turned at looked at Hinata.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked looking at Naruto.

"I cut myself on the glass too." Naruto said with a little laugh but Hinata looked at the hand then Naruto was cradling in his other hand. There was a lot of blood dripping from it. Hinata walked closer to Naruto and took his bleeding hand in hers. She looked at the cut on it and it was a big slash across his palm. She gasped but then brought him over to the sink in the kitchen. Naruto washed his hand out in the water then covered in with a towel to stop the bleeding.

Hinata looked at her little cut on her hand, which was just a little one on her finger. She glanced at Naruto, with the towel around his hand and she suddenly felt very guilty.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." She said, she turned quickly with out Naruto knowing and she ran out his front door.

"It's okay Hinata." Naruto said looking up from his hand, to look at Hinata's face but he couldn't find it. "Hinata?" Naruto walked to the living room but she wasn't anywhere. He then realized that she must have run away. He walked over to the picture and the empty frame on the floor. He picked up the picture off the floor and looked at it. Then looked at the door.

"Hinata…"

End chapter seven


	8. eight

An Unfinished Dream

Chapter Eight

Naruto walked, slowly, kicking the rocks as he went along. They flew a couple of feet ahead of him; he watched them as they flew.

He sighed quietly.

He stopped right where he stood. He looked around a little, not remembering how he got to where hi was right then. He had walked all the way to the training field with out even knowing it.

He realized quickly that he was not alone. He ran behind a near by tree, not really knowing why but then he slowly looked out from behind the tree to see who was there.

To his surprise, Naruto saw Hinata standing in the middle the green field.

"Hin-" Naruto said starting to walkout from behind the tree, but he thought it best it he just stay were he was.

'What's Hinata doin' all alone?' he thought.

"Ahh!" Hinata pounced at the air, attacking her invisible enemy.

'Should I help her train?' Naruto thought again but he still didn't move out from behind the tree.

Hinata stopped, "Naruto-kun, you idiot!"

'Huh? Idiot? Me? No way! But… why does she think that?' Naruto thought still watching Hinata.

"Why can't you just realize!" Hinata said attacking the air again.

'Realize what?' Naruto thought.

Naruto watched the grace in Hinata's almost flawless moves, in some ways it looked like she was dancing.

A few minutes passed, Hinata stopped again, taking in deep breathes.

'Should I come out now?' Naruto thought… 'I guess,'

Naruto walked out, he walked toward Hinata. She hadn't realized he was there yet until,

"Hinata."

Hinata turned suddenly, "N-Naruto-kun?!"

"Sorry, Hinata, I really didn't mean to scare you, but I saw you here and I was wondering if I could help you with some of your training?" Naruto said looking at her, "If that's okay with you…I mean."

Hinata looked back at Naruto straight into his blue eyes. Naruto blushed just the slightest because to him that was the first time that he had ever seen Hinata look at him that way. She had a serious look on her face, she wasn't blushing like she normally was but instead her face had definition in it.

Then she finally said, "Sure, you can train with me, if you can keep up." Hinata said using up most of the confidence that she had been working up, apparently fighting made her more confident.

'wow, is that really the same old Hinata? What's got her so confident?'

"Okay, I'll try but I've been working hard lately." Naruto said laughing slightly at Hinata last remark. Seeing her being out of character was a little funny and he couldn't really take her seriously.

Hinata readied her sparing stance, and did Naruto, "So we making this a point match or something?" Naruto said.

"Sure." Hinata said, "Are you ready?"

"I was born ready!" Naruto said with a little laugh again.

Hinata sprung at Naruto, but Naruto just barely dodged it.

'This should be a little easier since I fought Neji.'

"Don't think that this w-will be easier just because you've fought Neji-sama before!" Hinata said sending her hand flying at Naruto.

"What?!" Naruto said jumping back away from Hinata just in time.

'What is she? A mind reader or something?' Naruto thought.

'Naruto, why can't you just read my mind and make it easier for me!' Hinata thought as she blocked Naruto's kick.

"Hey, Hinata I wanted to talk to you about something," Naruto said dodging again.

"Huh?" Hinata lost all train of thought but Naruto wasn't going to stop, he sent a back hand punch going straight for her face. At the very last moment Hinata dodged it and regained her thought process.

"Can we talk about it later?" Hinata said sending her hand flying toward Naruto's left side of his upper pectoral region, right at the spot where it would stop all of his chakra if she succeeded in hitting it. Hinata was getting a bit too serious in this battle.

"Sure."

End chapter eight


End file.
